Temorary Fate
by KaylaKay
Summary: Fate Ebbs has never had the best life... Until she moved.  PLEASE READ!


Fate Ebbs was born on Halloween, and since that day things have just been going down hill for her… Like completely down hill. Imagine, it started as just a bunny hill kind of thing her grandparents died. Then the hill got bigger, until it became Mount Everest, her parents died. Leaving her an orphan with nowhere to go, because everyone else was gone. Taken by cruel fate, coincidence that Fate was named after such a thing. Her parents had died 2 years ago, and the tears still fell helplessly down her face sometimes. She missed them; she had always been one to pass up friends to chill with her parents. Fate was always popular, but she didn't see herself as pretty. She thought of her tanned skin as plain, considering she had lived in Mexico for the past 5 years. Her brown hair was boring beyond belief to her, and her brown eyes her passé, if she had blue eyes or even hazel she would've been happy. (AN: Think Jessica Alba but a little younger) But everyone else seemed to think she was beautiful. She was born in Dallas, Texas and when she was 11 her parents decided to move to Mexico City. Because her last Aunt lived there, she did 9 weeks later. Now she was being sent to live with a foster family in Clover Dale, Washington. A small town that could practically under the ocean with how much it rained over there, Fate had done research, and to be honest she was scared going from Mexico to a place that was only sunny like a week a month. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. (A/N This is a made up place! Obviously) this was the first small town she had ever lived in. She had stayed in Mexico for the past two years, switching foster families every 6 months or less. But she just hoped this foster family was better then the ones she had had for 2 weeks. They were mean to Fate, calling her names and making comments about her parents. She had smacked there daughter last night for calling her mom a whore, so they locked her in her room until the bus came to get her. The mother hated Fate most of all, going to far as to hit her. And all of this happened in less than two weeks, she couldn't even think about what would happen if she was permanently in this home. She'd used up half of her foundation just on covering the bruise on her cheek, her lips were stained a bright red to keep the social workers from noticing her split lip. She was worried, because with her luck, she'd be given to a family just has bad as these ones.

My worst fear seemed silly in the beginning, but that was just the beginning.

The taxi pulled up to the nice little house, I could see a smiling couple holding a baby in their arms with an older couple behind them. I would later know the older couple as Angie & Bryan. Their daughter Tabitha and her husband Miles with their newborn baby daughter Madison. Tabitha really wanted to help Fate out when she heard her story at the foster agency, so she signed the papers and 2 weeks later they were dragging her bags up to the spare room. Angie and Bryan were a little less enthusiastic about the girl; they didn't want another kid in the house and they already had the baby.  
"So, Fate. Do you have a middle name? I don't feel comfortable calling you by such an outrageous name." Bryan asked as soon as the girl sat down in the living room, Tabitha shot him a warning look.  
"Bell." She whispered, she had never liked telling people her middle name it wasn't a unique name like it should have been, but the idea was to give her three names with 4 letters. FATE BELL EBBS.  
"Fate Bell!" The old man scoffed. "Ha! Well, I'm going to call you Isabelle. You can be called anything else outside of my house. But I will call you Isabelle, and only Isabelle. You got that?" Bryan said, causing the frail girl to sink into the cushions, wondering what Tabitha had gotten her into.  
"No, dad. Her name is Fate. She's sixteen; you can't go changing her name now. Plus, I like the name Fate." Tabitha said, and Bryan wandered into the kitchen. "Sorry about him. He likes traditional names. I wanted to be Tabby when I was younger, obviously that didn't stick." Tabitha giggled and hugged the baby girl closer to her chest. "He's mainly in a bad mood because we had a shot gun wedding 4 months ago. He doesn't believe in that kind of thing." She grabbed her husbands hand and he smiled at her, anyone could tell that they were in love. "So, you'll be starting at Clover Dale High in a couple of days. We didn't want to overload you right now. But I hope you don't mind, I invited a few friends over?" Tabitha formed her statement into a question. When I nodded my head she went on, she never seemed to stop talking which is okay with me. "Okay, cool. They are really sweet people. They just moved here 2 years ago. I went to school with the oldest ones, Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie is a bit... Rude. But she was nice to me for some reason, so I invited their family to come meet you. Plus she loves little Madison." (A/N In this story, Carlisle and Esme are the parents just like always. Rosalie & Emmett are 19 (The same age as Tabitha) and they graduated last year. Jasper & Jacob are in there senior year (18). Bella & Edward are in there Junior year(17). Alice & Renesmee are in there Sophomore year.(16)And then a few of the of the wolf pack lives near the Cullen's, they came with Jacob. But they don't go to school.)  
She was staring at me like she expected me to reply. "Oh, yeah that's fine. Do you mind if I just go unpack until they get here?" I asked and she smiled at me.  
"No, of coarse not. Go right ahead, I'll call you down later on." Tabitha replied, and I smiled back at her. Finally feeling like I was at home, at least for a little while.  
I spent an hour unpacking all my clothes, and then the random things I took from my parent's house. The bedroom they had made me was actually amazing; it was pretty and totally looked like something I would have designed for myself. The space was small, and it was slightly cramped but it was completely wonderful. It reminded me of a room my friend had when I was 13, she had 2 beds for her friends to use when they came over and I thought that was the coolest thing ever. Plus, whenever you couldn't sleep or anything you could just switch beds for a while, and get that cool new sheet feeling. (I have 2 beds in my room and I do this ALL the time. XD). One of the beds was obviously for me, but the other bed was a spare. My bed had a new laptop sitting open on it, and a sign over the bed that said 'Welcome home Fate'. It was slightly corny, but I thought it was amazingly sweet.  
.com/gift/thm/thmdrm/thmdrmsto/  
After I had spent a few hours in my new bedroom, I heard the door open downstairs. And soon later, Tabitha knocked on my door.  
"Fate, they're here." She said, sticking her head in my room.  
"Okay, I just love this room so much. Thank-you Tabitha." I said, giving her a small hug, and smelling baby powder and a slight perfume. She smelled a lot like my mother under the baby powder. She hugged me back, tightly.  
"You're welcome honey. It was my dad's office but we spent the whole time renovating it and making it look as nice as possible for you. Esme actually helped a lot; she's the mother of the people I was telling you about. You'll meet her downstairs.  
Turns out, the family was huge. Esme and Carlisle had adopted Esme's niece Isabella when she was born. And Carlisle had adopted is nephew and niece 9 years later, Edward and Renesmee. Isabella, or Bella as she told me she liked to be called, and Edward were together, like boyfriend girlfriend kind of thing. They then adopted Emmett, after his parents died when he was 13. Emmett is engaged to Rosalie, who was fostered by the Cullen's along with her twin brother Jasper. Jasper is going out with Alice. Alice was adopted by the Cullen's at 2 years old, she never knew her parents. And then, they fostered Jacob, who is going out with Renesmee. My only thought while they were telling me all this was must be a full house. I had been in a house with 3 kids before, but never more. One of the boys, I think it was Edward smirked at me and I looked down, even though I hadn't done anything.  
"So, Fate. How are you feeling here so far? Must be different from Mexico huh?" Carlisle, the doctor, asked me. His honey colored eyes seemed to look into my soul and it was like I couldn't keep things from him.  
"Its okay, I mean... I'm going to miss the sun." I smiled at him looking at my deeply tanned skin. Then noticing, other than Jacob, they all had really pale skin... And I wondered how long it would take for my skin to get like that. Rosalie was holding Madison, but she kept looking at me as if she wanted to kill me. I didn't respond to her looks, I just answered whatever questions the others asked me.  
"So, your a Sophomore, right?" Renesmee asked, smiling sweetly at me while Jacob had his arm around her.  
"Yes, you are too right?" I asked, I wanted to at least know one person in my grade.  
"Alice and I are. The school is really small, but I think the best people are sophomores." She smiled and winked at me. After Jacob stuck his tongue out at her. He is a senior, along with Jasper.  
"I love your shirt!" Alice piped up, looking like she was going to pounce on me and rip it off. "Where did you get it? its absolutely amazing!" She asked, going as far as to feel my sleeve. I looked down, not even knowing what I was wearing.  
"Oh, thank-you. It actually used to be a white shirt, but I got bored with it... And kind of updated it." I had decided it was plain, and threw a bunch of sparkles all over it and cut a few slices out of where my ribs were. It actually turned out really well. But Alice seemed to be having a conniption fit; she was stroking my sleeve and looking at me as if I were a god.  
"Are you serious? It's amazing!" Jasper tried to calm her down by touching her arm, and it worked for a minute, and he smiled at me. It was a tight lipped smile, but it was a smile non-the less.  
"I can make you one if you want?" I asked her, and the calming stopped working then.  
"Holy cow! Yes!" She smiled at me, and looked like she was going to hug me until her eyes went blank and Bella started talking to me.  
"So, Fate. How do you like your bedroom? Esme thought you would love it." She smiled at me and I was instantly excited.  
"I love it! It's amazing." I turned to Esme. "Thank-you so much!" She smiled at me, and she reminded me of my mother then.  
"It was no problem dear, if you ever want anything changed call me." She smiled again.

After the Cullen's left, I was left alone with Tabitha and Madison while the others went to a high school basketball game, apparently that was big here. Tabitha did love to talk which became painfully evident as she cooked dinner for us. She asked me to look after Madison, and having some experience with babies came in useful then because it was evident that if Tabitha was talking she didn't hear when Madison was crying. Don't get me wrong, she's an amazing mother, its just her blab masks the sound.

I lay in my bed after the long day of talking, I could hear Madison crying in the house somewhere, but it wasn't an annoying noise like you would think. It was kind of peaceful, and I fell asleep instantly, readying myself for another long day tomorrow.

**Okay. So I KNOW a lot of people will be like. 'The Cullen's wouldn't do that!' but just bear with me. :)**


End file.
